transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Night of the Living TFs Part 2
Central Hallway - New Iacon Base This is a large, high-ceilinged, elliptical room with white quartz floors, and ornate metallic pillars with scenes from Iacon's proud history etched into them. You get a sense of Iacon's former glory from seeing this new construction, and it fills you with hope. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. On the east wall is a Grav- Lift leading downwards. Contents: Roadbuster FX Jumpstart Sidetrack Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Recycling Bins Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. CLUMP! CLUMP! CLUMP! *CRASH* The door to the Crypt falls open as Brawn, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Ratchet file into the room. Ironhide makes his way in after the other four. They collide into each other and fall around. More and more undead fallen Autobots arrive into the room, so are crawling on the ground. Stratosphere watches this and sighs "Great." he says "Riddle me this, riddle me that, how do you tell a Corpse to get back?" he asks FX Sidetrack looks up again trying to keep his optics closed. "Alright well what should I do? I’m willing to do anything...."he is cut off the crashing sound and he opens his optics and looks down to see Prowl, Brawn and the others. He then starts to look up again and says, "Don't tell me this is happening." Jumpstart looks to Ratchet and freezes... he starts to walk forward but stops sighing, "FX, is there some way maybe we could turn this to our advantage? Maybe... somehow... I know when a lasercore dies it dies but..." He looks to those stumbling around particularly Ratchet. o O(...) FX looks at the new arrivals, "Well, table for....five guys?" Wheeljack comes over and he walks into the wall near the medbay falling onto the ground. FX sinks to the ground on his knees, "My two dads." Stratosphere nods "Si senor, a table for five. Smoking or non-smoking Senor?" Stratosphere looks "Next thing you know, Optimus Prime will walk out." he says as he watches the exit. As wired as this is, it just might happen. Let’s watch shall we? Jumpstart sighs and walks over to FX and tries to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, "My hero... Ratchet. I know its not the same thing but... come on FX you’re the most experienced here and we need your advice. Don't start getting down in the dumps now." FX says, "I don't know if there is must to save, Sidetrack. They are just being animated, I am assuming. Maybe, we should take one and crack it open to find out what makes it tick." Stratosphere looks "By George Holmes. A splendid Idea. But how do we go about doing that Holmes?" he says in a very bad British accent. "I say, quiet a show." Sidetrack makes the action of breathing in deeply and he lowers his head down opening his optics trying to take on the image of death. He sighs and then says, "Ok I think we should try and get all these guys locked up and try and find out why all of this is actually happening. Hopefully this isn't something that will keep on happening because I don't think I can take it." Roadbuster arrives from the Monitor Room. Roadbuster has arrived. Roadbuster barges in Roadbuster says, "Hey I need some help with the radio!" Roadbuster says, "I can't get it to run" FX points to the group of undead Autobots, "Quick grab one and strap it down. So come up to the lab, to see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antis.....apation!" Roadbuster grabs wheel jack Roadbuster says, "How bout him!" Jumpstart says, "... someone bigger then a very large human care to try wrestling one down?" Jumpstart says, "Eh... Roadbuster I could give it a try, hang on." Jumpstart heads into the Monitor Room. Jumpstart has left. Roadbuster says, "so where to now?" Stratosphere thinks and walks up to a dead bot. He sighs and taps him on the shoulder. the dead one turns slowly moaning, and Stratosphere punches him in the face, practically removing his head.. Stratosphere blinks "I guess I didn't know my own Strength." he says a she picks up the body and slings it over his shoulder and then picks up there head "Alas poor Lowboltz. I knew him well." Sidetrack nods to FX and trying to overcome his disdain for the dead he tries to wrestle down Prowl. He says, "Alright just settle down big guy and this will be over soon" Sidetrack's efforts are not very effective and Prowl flings Sidetrack into a wall. He mutters owe and gets back up. He runs at Prowl and knocks him down and pulls his carcass over to a corner. "Anyone got something to restrain them with?” he asks as he looks around for something to use. Stratosphere looks "Um, how about this one, I got him. Where you want him at hoss?" Roadbuster headlocks wheel jack "Come on doc down boy yer sadly dead! A Gumby walks up to Wheeljack "Heh, What's up Doc?" Stratosphere looks at FX as he holds the body of a dead mech over his shoulder and his head in his hand "Why do I feel like I am in a Junkion movie?" he asks as eh whispers something to FX You whisper, "If all of these dead are up and walking, want to lay good money so is Unicron?" to FX. Roadbuster is grappling with wheel jack Jumpstart arrives from the Monitor Room. Jumpstart has arrived. Stratosphere is holding a dead bot that is headless, and he is holding that bots head in his hand, and is whispering to FX. Jumpstart walks in, "Ok, everyone to the Iacon briefing room. I got a hold of Sky Lynx. He needs to be informed of our current situation.' Roadbuster says, "where is it?" Jumpstart enters the Briefing Room. Jumpstart has left. FX says, "By the light of the night it'll all seem all right. I'll get you a satanic mechanic. To the MedCenter, Waldo." Roadbuster enters the Briefing Room. Roadbuster has left. FX heads southeast, into the Repair Bay. FX has left. Sidetrack enters the Briefing Room. Sidetrack has left. FX heads southeast, into the Repair Bay. FX has left. Stratosphere head to the medbay, drops off the dead guy, straps him down, then heads to the briefing room. Central Hallway - New Iacon Base This is a large, high-ceilinged, elliptical room with white quartz floors, and ornate metallic pillars with scenes from Iacon's proud history etched into them. You get a sense of Iacon's former glory from seeing this new construction, and it fills you with hope. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. On the east wall is a Grav-Lift leading downwards. Contents: Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Recycling Bins Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. The metal doors swish open, and allow you to pass. Briefing Room This is a large office, dominated by a centrally-placed table surrounded by chairs. There is a large window in here, which looks out onto the rest of the city. In the distance, Polyhex and Darkmount are visible. On the north end of the room is a large computer viewscreen...and in the center of the large table is a three-dimensional holo-projector, both viewing tools available for up-to-the-minute war briefings. Contents: Sidetrack Roadbuster Jumpstart Iacon Vidcomm Obvious exits: Up leads to Observation Tower - New Iacon. Southeast leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. AC> Fuse enters from the Command Center to the south. AC> Fuse has arrived. Stratosphere walks in with fX behind him. Roadbuster says, "Fuse! how is Sheng?" Briefing Room This is a large office, dominated by a centrally-placed table surrounded by chairs. There is a large window in here, which looks out onto the rest of the city. In the distance, Polyhex and Darkmount are visible. On the north end of the room is a large computer viewscreen...and in the center of the large table is a three-dimensional holo-projector, both viewing tools available for up-to-the-minute war briefings. Contents: Sidetrack Roadbuster Jumpstart Iacon Vidcomm Obvious exits: Up leads to Observation Tower - New Iacon. Southeast leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. FX arrives from the Central Hallway. FX has arrived. FX runs into the room sounding like The Six Million Dollar Man. Sidetrack looks over to the screen as he walks in and says, "Um currently some weird stuff has been going. Long dead transformers have been seen all around from Cybertron. We have yet to learn how all this has happened" Jumpstart says, "First as a brief report everyone’s ok so far but dead of all kinds are rising from the ground including Guardian robots and Decepticons. They will attack so we have sealed the doors to prevent entrance but they could very well storm the city. Eh Roadbuster calm down a bit..." AC> Fuse follows Sky Lynx into the Meeting Room and takes up a position along the wall. He then erks slightly as he hears Roadbuster address him and looks about. After a couple of moments he looks towards the holoviewer in the middle of the table and then understands. He then replies, "She is doing well and is up, out and about." FX wonders where his body is and he finally finds it, "Hey, where's my body!" FX wanders over to Stratosphere and he shakes his fist at him. "I was waiting for that thing." AC> Sky Lynx nods, "And how are you all holding up? Need we send additional personel to Cybertron to bolster your forces, or are things under control?" Stratosphere looks at those n the other end and steps forward "SO far, it seems that the dead transformers, both Autobot, Decepticon and Junkion have risen from the grave. They appear to be doing whatever it was before they where destroyed. Plus, those in the Vault here in Iacon have also risen." he says as the door opens a the dead form of Brawn is seen "Point noted." he says as FX walks in and talks "Also, A lot of us up here are freaking out. But With the way the dead are rising, you would think Primus himself is coming back." he finishes as he looks at FX "Hey, I had to come in here. I took the body and dumped it on the med table. I strapped it down. What else ya want me to do? The jig?" Roadbuster says, "Not really the crypt is rioting" Ratchet wanders in from the outside and walks in front of the Vidcam and into it as well. Jumpstart says, "Sky Lynx, I would suggest backup. Guardian robots, even degraded ones are a threat plus those seekers will resume any former attacks on Iacon and just in killed numbers alone they may get past the defenses and be to much for us." Stratosphere face palms. "Please tell me that just did not happen." Roadbuster points to Ratchet "see what we mean?" FX says, "When did you dump it on the med table? I didn't see you come in." Stratosphere looks at FX "I'm fast see. yea see." e says in a bad Edward G. Robinson voice "You just did not look hard enough kid." AC> Fuse just stares at all of the happenings on the holoscreen. Was that Ratchet? He shakes his head and rubs his optics and says softly to himself, "This must be some type of hallucination. The dead do not just get up and walk about because they are bored or something. The dead stay dead." AC> Sky Lynx shudders, "Is there no way you can at least restrain these individuals? It will not do to have our leaders and most decorated warriors of the past slamming into walls. If possible restrain them if not place them in the brig. If all else fails, try to use portable shield generators to confine them. Roadbuster says, "yes you saw Ratchet" Sidetrack nods to Sky Lynx's orders. "Understood, is there anything else you suggest doing?" Roadbuster says, "maybe.. we could revive them?" You say, "However, we have sealed the base. Our only problem right now is those who where int he vault and the defenses will take out those who attack Iacon on the outside." and he looks "On the Truce, I made the suggestion to Soundwave and he accepted. So until we figure out what is going on, up here on Cyber, we have a temp truce. Although Barrrage wanted to slag me, so did Airlift." he says as he looks "I made a tactical decision and hopefully it will last long enough. As I was leaving, Soundwave ordered Barrage and Razorclaw to capture two corpses and bring them to IHQ for um...how shall we say scanning." Roadbuster says, "That’s great about Sheng" AC> Sky Lynx looks at the screen optic's flaring, "Attempt no such thing Roadbuster. They have given their lives for defense of a goal we all believe in, we shall leave them to rest if they can be returned to it as such. To bring them back, would destroy that which they died fighting for, we shall honor them as fallen." He nods in response to Stratospheres comments, "So noted, that can be dealt with after the incident has come to an end. I shall see about sending additional Autobots to Cybertron to assist you, perhaps I shall make the journey myself." Stratosphere thinks about something "Question," he asks those in the room "Have any of you heard from Omega Supreme? He is on guard at Crystal City. Wasn't there a lot of Cybertronians that died at the Fall of Crystal City?" and he blinks as he thinks about all of those Guardians that are possibly hidden or buried there, as well as those who where not finished. RP and its too bad I couldn't finish it off. Well bye all." AC> Fuse is confused just listening to the people on Cybertron relate their story. He can't imagine how it must be for those actually partaking in the ordeal. He asks gapes a bit as he considers what might be happening at Crystal City and looks towards Sky Lynx, giving the Commander a 'I haven't heard anything from him, have you?' look. Jumpstart says, "... I will give him a radio and see if he is encountering any problems." FX says, "This is common place on Junkion, though it's maybe a little different than here.. who knows." Roadbuster says, "Common on Junkion? Is it a yearly thing there?" Jumpstart transmits a message via radio to Omega Supreme. FX says, "Sometimes more." Stratosphere "Yes sir. Any and all help will be welcomed, as Iacon currently has a skeleton crew." he says "I have contacted our troops when I got word from Trailbreaker about a possible Decepticon attack. I got a report from those who have made it, and those who are running into more of these undead all over Cybertron." and he looks at FX "I wonder, if we can figure out what happened. Since it seems that this all started when that Star went nova. If that is the case,t hen Junkion is effect as well, and Earth might be expecting also. (OOC: if the wave reaches Earth that is.) FX shrugs and walks out the door, "Since the body is there....because yo move quicket that me and I was in the room before you, I'll go check on it." FX leaves the room, through the automatic metal doors. FX has left. Roadbuster says, "Gack you know you should really keep yer dead.. um well dead!!" Jumpstart try’s to swat Roadbuster upside the head again... just giving him a look. Stratosphere sighs "Commander Sky Lynx, who do you want to be in command up here until you or someone from Command arrives?" he asks as he looks at FX and then at the Undead Ratchet and Brawn banging into the walls "Can someone stop them and get them in a Security field please." and he just shakes his head at Roadbuster "And some jokes just die old." AC> Sky Lynx looks back towards the viewscreen from a datapad a tech ran into him, "Well given the situation up there and the way you seem to have stepped forward to take charge. You shall remain as current operations commander until a suitable replacement arrives." Jumpstart mumbles something about, "Who bothered contacting Autobot City..." However he lets it drop and goes about 'rounding up the 'undead' and putting them in the medbays containment fields. Stratosphere nods" Yes sir." and he looks around the room "We will keep you informed and to let you know if we figure out anything. But I think that Earth will be expecting the same thing. However, until we figure out what happened, that is just speculation. AC> Fuse asks Sky Lynx in a very hushed tone, so as to try not and let the others on Cybertron hear, "Sir.. do you think the same occurrences could happen on Earth? If so, do you wish me to get some medtechs to secure the frame of Optimus in the Mausoleum so as not to distress anybody if, well.. you know, what happens there happens here?" Jumpstart finishes rounding up the large TF dead and putting them in containment fields and the brig... muttering, "I get all the dity work. WELL help out you bums! I can't get the bigger ones in these things alone you know!" a Gumby comes running in looking like he saw a host. Well he has, a few but ... "Um, sirs." he syas as he stutters "Um, I think you all better come out here and look at this." he says as he is about to break. Stratosphere looks "What is it?" and the Gumby gulps and says "I think it is better if you see it yourself sir." and the Gumby moves away from the door to let everyone see who it is. AC> Sky Lynx hearing the almost faint whisper from Fuse lets out and audible sigh, then responds in an equally hushed voice, "Indeed Fuse, make it so. In fact seal off the entire Mausoleum. I want full security fields in place. If it does effect Earth I do not under any circumstances want him to be seen bumping into walls and such." Roadbuster looks out the door Briefing Room This is a large office, dominated by a centrally-placed table surrounded by chairs. There is a large window in here, which looks out onto the rest of the city. In the distance, Polyhex and Darkmount are visible. On the north end of the room is a large computer viewscreen...and in the center of the large table is a three-dimensional holo-projector, both viewing tools available for up-to-the-minute war briefings. Contents: Roadbuster Jumpstart Iacon Vidcomm Obvious exits: Up leads to Observation Tower - New Iacon. Southeast leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. The metal doors swish open, and allow you to pass. Central Hallway - New Iacon Base This is a large, high-ceilinged, elliptical room with white quartz floors, and ornate metallic pillars with scenes from Iacon's proud history etched into them. You get a sense of Iacon's former glory from seeing this new construction, and it fills you with hope. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. On the east wall is a Grav-Lift leading downwards. Contents: Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Recycling Bins Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. You step on the Grav-Lift, and are whisked down into the tunnel. Tunnel-West End You are in a wide tunnel about 35-40 meters beneath the surface of Cybertron. It is oval-shaped, allowing safe and discreet passage for even Guardian-sized robots. It is illuminated by fluorescent tubing set into the walls. On the west wall is a Grav-Lift, which transports people to and from the surface of the planet. Obvious exits: Armored Door leads to Crypt. East leads to Tunnel-Central. Grav-Lift leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. You quietly step into the hushed Crypt. Crypt It isn't so much silent here as there seems to be an absence of even the concept of sound. This large catacomb-like room is dimly lit, Energon torches inset on the walls every 100 meters, leaving pools of inky blackness right where one circle of illumination ends and another begins. The ceiling is impossible to see except for what appears to be pinpricks glimmering overhead. In a way, it's almost as if the night sky decided to take up residence here. Statues of Autobot heroes are artfully arranged with the names of those who proved their bravery by saving lives at the cost of their own. Ossuaries line the wall with an Autobot symbol engraved right above the name of the occupant. There are several open spots waiting patiently for someone to occupy them. A Junkion symbol is freshly inscribed on one of the ossuaries and a new plaque has joined the many plaques and statues in this Crypt. Obvious exits: Armored Door leads to Tunnel-West End. You leave the hushed Crypt and immediately feel better. Tunnel-West End You are in a wide tunnel about 35-40 meters beneath the surface of Cybertron. It is oval-shaped, allowing safe and discreet passage for even Guardian-sized robots. It is illuminated by fluorescent tubing set into the walls. On the west wall is a Grav-Lift, which transports people to and from the surface of the planet. Obvious exits: Armored Door leads to Crypt. East leads to Tunnel-Central. Grav-Lift leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. Central Hallway - New Iacon Base This is a large, high-ceilinged, elliptical room with white quartz floors, and ornate metallic pillars with scenes from Iacon's proud history etched into them. You get a sense of Iacon's former glory from seeing this new construction, and it fills you with hope. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. On the east wall is a Grav-Lift leading downwards. Contents: Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Recycling Bins Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. The metal doors swish open, and allow you to pass. Briefing Room This is a large office, dominated by a centrally-placed table surrounded by chairs. There is a large window in here, which looks out onto the rest of the city. In the distance, Polyhex and Darkmount are visible. On the north end of the room is a large computer viewscreen...and in the center of the large table is a three-dimensional holo-projector, both viewing tools available for up-to-the-minute war briefings. Contents: Roadbuster Jumpstart Iacon Vidcomm Obvious exits: Up leads to Observation Tower - New Iacon. Southeast leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. Stratosphere nods to SL and turns to help Jumpstart and everyone else. Night of the Living TFs - Part 1 Night of the Living TFs - Part 3 Category:2015